


let's get lost and let the good times roll

by superblylovingcoffee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, ft confused taozi and intrigued Sehun, guitarist! Zitao, krisho wedding, wedding crashers chantao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superblylovingcoffee/pseuds/superblylovingcoffee
Summary: Sometimes good things come at unexpected times





	let's get lost and let the good times roll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taoslefteyelid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taoslefteyelid/gifts).

“Do you, Wu Yifan, take Kim Junmyeon as your lawfully wedding husband?” Sehun shuffles awkwardly, his feet slowly falling asleep as he fought back a yawn.   
Yifan smiled. “I do.”

“And you do, Kim Junmyeon, take take Wu Yifan as your lawfully wedded husband?” Junmyeon looked almost dazed, and it took a nudge from Sehun for him to answer. “Uh, yes, yes I do.”

Yifan quietly grabbed Junmyeon’s hand and mouthed ‘You ok?’ Junmyeon nodded while Sehun wanted to roll his eyes. The officiant just nodded, almost as if he was bored. Maybe he wanted to go home just as much as Sehun wanted to. Then again, Sehun couldn’t blame him. They have standing for possibly about an hour, maybe more, and although this was probably the biggest day in his cousin’s life, Sehun just wanted to go home and throw on a Bruce Lee movie while on his recliner. A bubble tea wouldn’t hurt either.

The officiant turned to where Yifan and Junmyeon were standing. “I now pronounce you-“ The doors to the venue opened and two guys who clearly were very lost, came spilling out. One of them, a tall elf-looking guy carried drumsticks, wore skinny jeans and a white button up. The other one was tall, but not as tall, having multiple piercings in both ears, his piercing, kohl ringed eyes never leaving Sehun’s face. He was drop dead gorgeous, and Sehun couldn’t look away no matter how much he tried.

“You dumbass!” The elf kid smacked the other guy’s chest. “I think you mixed up the addresses! It’s not in this room!” The other guy pulled out a piece of paper and squinted at it until elf kid pulled it out of his hands and read it himself. “It’s the room across this one! If you Everyone in the venue was now looking at the wedding crashers, some curious, others downright pissed. Yifan fell into the second category, his eye twitching as he held onto Junmyeon’s hand.

“Huh?” The other guy peeled his eyes away from Sehun and looked towards his friend. “Chanyeol hyung, did you say something?”

The elf guy, Chanyeol, scoffed “Come on! We’re leaving!” He grabbed the other guy by the collar and literally dragged him away, ignoring his startled yelps. As Chanyeol pulled the guy away, a small card of some sort fell out of his pocket. Sehun didn’t know what possessed him when he practically ran down the aisle to grab the card to give to the other guy, but by the time he picked up the card, it was already too late. The guys left the venue, the door closing with a thud. Sehun shook his head and awkwardly walked back up to his spot, earning glares from both Junmyeon and Yifan, and a snicker from Jongin. “Shut up Jongin.” Sehun mumbled and the wedding resumed. The officiant cleared his throat and said ‘I now pronounce you married. Yifan, you may now kiss your husband.” Yifan grumbled what suspiciously sounded like finally, and pulled Junmyeon close to him with a flourish, a bright smile on his lips as he kissed Junmyeon passionately. Luhan wolf whistled but Jongin and Sehun just groaned.   
“Yah! There’s kids here!” Jongin whined. 

Once Yifan and Junmyeon walked down the aisle, everyone followed suit, but Sehun had something else on mind. He pulled out the card from his pant pocket, glancing at the name. Huang Zitao, DJ and Singer. Huh, so he’s in a band? That could explain the guitar strapped to his back. And also Chanyeol who was carrying drum sticks. Also, he wasn’t Korean, most likely Chinese judging by his name, which could possibly be why he messed up the address. 

Sehun turned away from the crowd and quietly snuck into the room across the venue he was in. The scene was completely different. While Junmyeon and Yifan’s wedding was serene and quiet, this place was packed and energetic. People were dancing to music, their arms and legs swinging around everywhere that Sehun had to dodge as he passed through the crowd. He stopped at the stage, almost in awe at the sight in front of him. Zitao stood in all his glory, playing the bass guitar as if his life almost depended on it. His shirt hung low, giving Sehun a good view of his defined chest, and his skinny jeans were tight, showcasing Zitao’s thick thighs. Beads of sweat dripped down his face as he expertly fingered the strings on the guitar, the notes vibrating through Sehun’s body. Sehun gulped. He assumed that Zitao was decent, maybe average at best when it came to being a musician but he had no idea that he was this good. Zitao clearly knew what he was doing. Chanyeol as well. Sehun glances at his wrist watch. He had like maybe ten minutes until he had to give his best man speech, and knowing Junmyeon he was probably already looking for him, so Sehun pulled out a pen and the card hastily scribbled his name and number, with a short:  
‘Call me!   
-pretty twink on the altar’.   
There that should do it. Sehun snuck around the stage, a monumental task considering everyone was pushing him to the front of the stage, and make his way towards Zitao’s guitar case. He quickly dropped the card into the case and closed it, walking back to Yifan and Junmyeon’s reception, a smug smile on his face.

To say Junmyeon was pissed was an understatement. The second Sehun showed up, everyone was staring at him, more like glaring at him. Junmyeon especially. Sehun shrugged it off and walked towards his seat on Junmyeon’s left, ignoring Jongin’s nudging. Apparently the DJ announced the best man speech seconds before Sehun arrived. 

“Sehun, where the fuck-“ Junmyeon sputtered.

“I was in the bathroom, sorry.” Sehun whispered, pulling out the neat cue cards he had ready for the speech. He stood up and began, his voice a bit shaky as he spoke. The speech was average at best, as he exchanged his sarcastic and witty quips, for sugary wishes of love and happiness. It sounded artificial and Sehun hated it. His voice sounded hollow even to his own ears but Junmyeon insisted on having Minseok write the speech out of fear of Sehun blabbering something stupid and making a fool of himself. Sehun almost sighed as he lifted his champagne glass in a meager attempt at a toast.

“To having many happy, um, anniversaries together.” Everyone clapped but Sehun could hear Junmyeon’s exasperated sigh as he sat down in his seat. “Well, it could have gone far worse.” Junmyeon took a generous sip from his glass. 

Jongin snorted “At least he’s didn’t freeze up like at last year’s slam poetry night. Now that was a shit show.” Sehun shook his head out of annoyance and pulled out his phone. 

His eyes widened when he saw a text from an unknown number:  
“To the pretty twink at the altar 💕,  
I’m free later. 12 on the rooftop.   
p.s. this is my cell phone number so save it 😉  
-wedding crasher #1 with the guitar 🎸 💕😎‘

Sehun took a quick look at the scene around him. Yifan and Junmyeon were slow dancing and everyone else was either dancing, eating, drinking, or all three. He clearly wasn’t needed, so Sehun got up from his seat as quietly as he could and slipped out to the back. Judging by the flimsy clock on the wall, he had about 10 minutes so he ran down down the hallway and up the stairs to the rooftop, clutching his phone in one hand and a bottle of champagne that he swiped from the cooler on his way up in another. He kicked the rusty door down and was greeted by an amused Zitao who was tuning his guitar, a smug smirk on your face. “I think we have a thing for dramatic entrances.” Sehun laughed as he made his way towards Zitao’s side. Maybe weddings weren’t so boring after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, as always I want to thank taoslefteyelid for inspiration


End file.
